


Say My Name, Wear It Out Like A Sweater.

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Domestic Dates and Silly Situations! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Lev is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Scent Marking, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweaters, Yaku Is Honest When He's Sleepy, Yaku Is Precious When Sleepy, boyfriend sweater, discussion of marriage, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Amrthystfairy1, I wanted to show my appreciation for you inspiring me to write that chapter for Pt. 1 of DTTD. Soooo! Here!





	Say My Name, Wear It Out Like A Sweater.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystfairy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/gifts).



> Amrthystfairy1, I wanted to show my appreciation for you inspiring me to write that chapter for Pt. 1 of DTTD. Soooo! Here!

When Lev got home from work that night in December, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with his mate and drink some hot chocolate. The parlor had been unreasonably full even for a Saturday night, full of college girls who couldn’t decide what they wanted for their first tattoos and some of the ‘aesthetic’ kids who lived in the neighbourhood, two separate people asking if their shop did helix piercings. What piercing shop didn’t do those? 

It was frustrating, listening to people whine over how difficult the choice is. Lev’s first tattoo was a lined illustration of a rubber ducky. It’s not that hard. His second tattoo was a lot more significant, in the terms that he had gotten his mates first name tattooed on his left shoulder, surrounded by six thin black lines, three on each side, to mimic kitten whiskers. (Morisuke almost died of embarrassment.) He of course had some piercings, too, but he would never understand everyone's obsession with dermals. He’d never gotten them but even Kuroo said they hurt after he got them on his back dimples. Whatever. He is home. He doesn’t want to think of work anymore.

He got his keys from his pocket, sticking one in the bottom lock and twisting the door open, knowing he didn’t have to worry about the dead bolt because they only locked that when they were both home. The weight on his shoulders fell off immediately, a relieved look taking form on his tired face. 

Laying on the couch in one of Lev’s hoodies was a sleeping Morisuke, the omega clearly having waited for his mate to get home and falling asleep in the process. Lev silently raised a fist and shook it in victory before getting a drink from the large of cranberry juice in the fridge, thankful Mori wasn’t awake because he’d call Lev both unsanitary and disgusting for ‘drinking that bitter shit’. 

He placed his jacket over one of their kitchen table chairs, taking quick, yet quiet steps into the living room and moving the omega slightly. Morisuke was a deep sleeper, terrifyingly so, so Lev didn’t have to worry about waking him up as he slid onto the couch, pulling the other onto his chest and burying his face into the older’s scent glands.

As he looked around, he saw that the former libero had set up their Christmas tree, all but the ornaments so he and Lev could do it the following day because they both had it off and it was their own little tradition. He genuinely wondered how Mori had reached the top of the tree because it’s over six foot. Instead, he pushed the thought aside and ran a hand through the slight curls adorning his mate’s head. 

It wasn’t something that happened often, Lev getting to admire him like this, Morisuke being so defenseless and small and everything else cute in the world paled in comparison to him. Because of their drastically different schedules, the two only ever really saw each other on days off. With Morisuke studying to get his teaching degree, which kept him away during the day, and Lev being away at night due to his own profession. However, Lev adored these moments.

Of course he loved talking to Morisuke and he loved seeing his facial expressions change throughout conversation, he also loved seeing him so relaxed, letting down all of his defenses and just being at peace for what was undoubtedly the first time in the day. 

Lev wasn’t stupid. He knew that the man currently balled up on his chest was stressed out. He had exams and early classes and ignorant classmates that annoyed him and often wanted to talk about trivial things and he only found a safe haven in the form of one Sugawara Koushi, who was studying to get his teaching degree in the home economics, not far from Mori’s preferred class being Alpha Wellness and Economics, the class he had ended up bonding with Lev over. 

Morisuke had gotten a lot of flack for that. Pft. An omega teaching an Alpha class. Hysterical. Except when he had gotten the highest marks on all of the exams and took impeccable, not to mention pretty, notes, everyone had shut up, some even swallowing their pride and asking to borrow his notes. 

Lev was beyond proud of Morisuke, he just wished he could see him more. The second he let out a quiet sigh, the omega’s eyes fluttered open, eyes washing over Lev’s face with a sleepy smile.

“Hey, Lev…”

“Hey, Mori.” He smiled, adoring the way Mori’s lips curled up upon hearing his voice. His mate really does act like a cat, maybe even a kitten with his size…

“I’ll kill you if you ever say that again…” He murmured, alerting Lev, whose hand shot up to cover his mouth. “You didn’t say it aloud… it slipped through the bond…”

“Oh… sorry!”

“‘S okay…” He yawned, bringing his chin to rest on Lev’s chest, propping himself up that way. “Guess what?”

“Hmm?” Lev could tell the boy was more than half asleep if his softer than usual tone of voice was anything to go by.

“Yuki and So are getting married… their invitation came today…” The Alpha’s eyes widened comically, making a mental note to call them tomorrow and wish them congratulations and tell them they will definitely be there. “Hey, Lev?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll ever get married?” He knew it was just Morisuke’s sleepy bumbling but he couldn’t help but freak out eternally. Had Morisuke figured his plan out? Now, yeah, he knows proposing on Christmas is cheesy, but- “I hope so…”

He lifted his head again, giving a sleepy smile before slotting his lips against the Alpha’s. Morisuke tasted like cherry gum and cocoa and candy canes. He tasted like home and Christmas and home and simply Morisuke. So, he supposes, Morisuke tasted like his favourite things.

**Author's Note:**

> As a person has yet to get any tattoos or piercings, save my ears, I know little to nothing about piercings and inking. I just really like the idea of Lev, holding a tattoo gun with sleeves and a black beanie, lip sticking out because he's concentrating. Ahahaha. just ignore me.
> 
> And yeah. It's June. And yeah, I wrote the setting in Christmas. Fucking fight me. I will kill you. I want to make it clear just how much I love Christmas. I love Christmas so much that I am getting a job at our local Christmas shop as soon as I am able. I don't even know how to live without Christmas. I cried back at Christmas because I was given a set of three Christmas mugs that were decorated like candy canes. I use those mugs every day. Not even just for tea and coffee. I drank cranberry juice from one like five minutes ago. So fucking FiGhT mE. Somebody help. It's exactly 12 AM and I'm tired.
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!!!!! I wrote this for Amethystfairy1 because as of right now, they are my favourite person because everyone else is ignoring me and being mean so I decided to focus today's energy on rereading their fics for the hundredth time and then I found a cute song and this was born so. I hope you liked it! I'll get to working on the Mori cameo in DTTD as soon as possible!


End file.
